


Vi - Thrift Shop

by NaitoHikari



Series: League of Legends Song Drabbles [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Champions League, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Random Song Challenge, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitoHikari/pseuds/NaitoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of League drabbles. Vi gets used to life as the Sheriff's partner, and finds that it's not so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vi - Thrift Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So me (summoner name naitohikari), a friend (summoner name zoakdo), and my bae (summoner name McL3mmy) are partaking in a League writing challenge/exercise thingy - we'd give each other champions, and then pick a random song to write the champion to. This is the first in (hopefully) many drabbles and fics to come!
> 
> Champion: Vi  
> Song: Thrift Shop (feat. Wanz) - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

Most people from the capital would say that living on the streets was hard. Vi would say that living with Caitlyn in the city was harder.

Of course, it was all a matter of perspective - the city folk had the luxury to buy classy things, and turn up their snobby little noses at people like her. She’d thought the Sheriff, with her shiny sleek custom rifle and her ridiculous hat and her annoying accent, would be no different.

To her credit, Caitlyn never scoffed at her worn leather jacket (which, admittedly, was definitely too small on her - but hey, it was practically free and it kept her warm), or the holes in her tights (again, a bargain from the Halloween section), or the repurposed mining-rig armor plates she’d slapped belts on and strapped to her legs and shoulders. Hell, she’d saved the Sheriff countless of times with her junkyard-custom gauntlets, both on the beat and in the League - she’d probably beat the Sheriff to a pulp if she ever dared to diss her work.

Well, she tried to - once. Of course she didn’t blame Caitlyn for what her summoner made her do, and the Sheriff didn’t charge her for assault and battery after what happened later. Vi was a little guilty, of course - but if there was anything good that came out of it, it was that the city-dwellers who watched the game started to think street fashion could be a cool thing.

She never really got used to having money from her job and from the League, or the highbrow lifestyle that being the Sheriff’s partner called for. She’d rather dougie in the thrift shops than waltz in the ballrooms - Cait was still working on correcting her footwork, and Vi being a lefty didn’t help - but at least people started to look at the less-fortunate residents of Piltover in a different light. Maybe that was why Cait recruited her in the first place, being the politician’s daughter that she was. Maybe she didn’t want to spend any more repair money on her pretty rifle, what with Vi’s engineering genius easily available. Maybe she just didn’t want to chase Vi around town anymore. After all, it was a lot easier having Vi watching her six than having to train her sights on Vi’s from afar.

Well, the fuzzy cuffs were definitely an upgrade from what she was used to - _rich people_ , man - but Vi didn’t mind that luxury at all.


End file.
